Harry Poter and the Order of the Marauders
by Veela-69
Summary: On Harry's birthday, his scar starts to glow bright green...then Ginny shows up, with green eyes...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter heard a loud scream pierce the silent air as his uncle Vernon got the fright of his life. Upon running into his aunt and uncle's room he saw a large snowy owl perched on his protruding belly. It was nipping at the huge purple man's moustache. "Hello Hedwig," said Harry. "What did you bring for me?" "Get-that-thing-out-of-here-boy! NOW!" roared uncle Vernon. "Come here girl," Harry said softly, calling her to him. She hopped off Vernon's huge belly and flapped her wings. She rose up to his hand as uncle Vernon took a very violent swipe at her.  
  
Harry ran out of the drafty room and into his own. He locked the door behind him and heard uncle Vernon slamming his window shut. "Good girl, Hedwig. What have you got for me?" She held out her foot as he untied the yellowing brown envelope from it. "Thanks girl," he said, stroking her white back. He went over to her cage and opened the wire door, and she hopped inside.  
  
He sat down on his bed and carefully opened the aging envelope. It had the Hogwarts seal on it, and was addressed in bright green ink. Once he had opened it, he unfolded the parchment. It was a letter from his school. It was addressed to Mr Potter in very loopy handwriting, which he didn't recognise:  
  
Dear Mr Potter I am very pleased to inform you that you have been elected as a Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be given your appointments after the great feast when you arrive at Hogwarts. Your Prefect badge is enclosed with this letter, as is a book list for next year. Please wear the badge on the Hogwarts Express on the way to the school. The Hogwarts Express will depart from Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00.  
  
Congratulations on your appointment Harry. Professor Minerva McGonogall.  
  
  
  
He tipped the envelope and a shiny gold and red badge, like Percy's one tumbled out. 'Wow!' thought Harry. 'I've been made a Prefect. Dumbledore's really off his rocker!!' He smiled, remembering all the rules he had either broken or bent in the past four years, and at the thought of what Draco Malfoy's face would look like when he heard Harry's latest news.  
  
He would soon be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was July 30th, the day before his fifteenth birthday, and although he was another year older, he still felt the same. A quick glance at his watch told him that he would be fifteen in about an hour. He went to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water, and while he was there he caught a glimpse of his familiar reflection. His thick, messy mop of hair had grown to record length, completely covering his forehead and his famous scar. When he lifted his fringe, what he saw made him double take.  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" he muttered. Staring through his round shaped glasses, he saw that his lightning shaped scar was glowing bright green. As he stared it became brighter and brighter, until finally it was almost blinding. "What the.?"  
  
Just then the bathroom door swung open with a subtle 'whoosh'. Standing in the doorway was a tall redhead, prettier that he remembered. With her prettiness, he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes were gleaming a lime green, just like Harry's scar.  
  
"Ginny!" He shouted in utter amazement. "How the.?" "Hi Harry. Sorry to barge in on you like this, just wanted to come round and tell you happy birthday-how much have you grown, Harry?" she asked in utter bewilderment. He beamed down at her. Although she was tall he was still a good three inches taller that her. He had grown a lot, come to think of it. "Harry!" She shouted very loudly. She walked up to him and lifted his fringe. "Harry, you do know that you have a bright green scar on your head, don't you?" "Yes, I kinda noticed. Thanks anyway," he said noticing the concern in her voice. "But did you know that your eyes are glowing bright green too?" He said playfully. "What!?" she screamed as she tripped over her feet getting to the mirror. He caught her just before she fell, and she couldn't believe how strong he was. She got up muttered "Thanks," and looked into the mirror. As she stared, he placed his big hand on her small shoulder. She felt a strange burning feeling coursing through her, as she stared, wishing for him to keep his hand there longer. He felt the connection too.  
  
He couldn't believe that she was the same shy girl who, not too long ago, would squeak, squeal and fall over whenever she saw him. She had grown a lot too, and her thick and wavy, bright red hair was a lot longer and wilder than he remembered. It had grown like weeds, winding its way well past her slim waist.  
  
"Well," she said, breaking his trance. "I think it's going away now." And indeed it was. Her eyes were dulling, but brightened up again as they returned to their naturally very bright brown. A loud snore coming from uncle Vernon's bedroom Harry that he would be waking up soon.  
  
"You had better go Gin." He said, strangly enough wishing she could stay longer so that they could at least talk. "I know Harry. Will you come visit us soon?" She asked "Okay, I'll try" "Promise!" she screamed, the noise threatening to wake up the Dursleys. "Shhhh!" He said, laughing at how worked up she had gotten. Obviously, red hair meant a bad temper. "Okay, okay. Promise. Happy?" "Yes." She said, suddenly sounding innocent "One more thing, Gin?" Harry asked quickly "Anything for you." She said softly, gazing into his eyes. Harry was slightly taken aback. He regained his composure quickly enough, though. "Ummm. How did you get here?" She smiled, and Harry knew she wasn't going to tell him, but knew that he would find out soon enough. She leaned over, kissed him softly on the check, and took a step back. He grinned sheepishly at her, wishing more than ever that she could stay. He was so awed, that he didn't even notice her saying goodbye before she disappeared with a pop.  
  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noticing that his scar looked normal again, and wondered whether the Ginny he had just been with was the same Ginny he had known for the past three years. He was looking forward to school a lot more than he had two hours ago. He was alarmed at the fact that both he and Ginny were glowing bright green in odd places, and thought he had better write to Sirius. He went back into his room and took some parchment out of an old pillow case under loose floorboards, under his bed. He knelt on the floor, leaning on his bed:  
  
Dear Sirius, I hope you are well, and that I will see you soon. Tonight my scar started to glow bright green, which Was quite frightening. It was amazing when Ginny (Ron's sister) burst into the bathroom door. Her eyes were glowing bright green too. When she left she did the impossible. She dissaparated. She only just finished her third year, so she isn't supposed to know how to. I'm looking forward to school. I miss Ron and Hermione so much. Hope I'll see you soon  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Completely exhausted, he went over to Hedwig and tied the letter to her claw. "Take this to Sirius, Hedwig" he whispered. She nipped him gently and took off out of the window. Harry watched her fly into the night and kept watching until the tiny spot that was Hedwig disappeared. Harry went over to his bed. He got back in bed and chuckled as he remembered the ear-splitting roar that emanated through the house last time he was in bed.  
  
He heard Dudley's watch beeping from down the hall, telling him that he was now fifteen years old.  
  
$$$ 


	2. Complementary Colors

Disclaimer: ok. Jk Rowling wrote Harry Potter and I'm using her characters to create my own, original situations.  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter and hopefully the next one will be longer. K? Please review.  
  
Harry awoke the next day feeling rather dizzy. It was the 31st of July-his birthday. He had a faint throbbing in his scar. He groaned and rolled over. He doubted that he would get so much as a happy birthday from his 'family', the Dursleys. A pity they hated him so damn much.  
  
The events of last night coursed through his brain. He reached over to get his glasses, and put them on. He wanted and needed to talk to Ginny. He wanted to ask her about what had happened last night. She kissed him as he left. He asked her to leave because he was afraid. Not afraid of uncle Vernen, but of the strange fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was a feeling that he had never felt before, albeit one he liked. He had felt a connection with her. Something about her eyes.when they went brown, that is. He had felt a closeness.  
  
Harry had noticed that he was beginning to smell, and went into the bathroom across the hall. He took off his clothes and got in. While the scalding water massaged his tense back, he wondered when he would be able to get away from the Dursleys' house to the Weasleys-and Ginny.  
  
Suddenly the water turned ice cold and went blood red.  
  
$$$  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM! 


End file.
